1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact force diversion system. More specifically, the invention relates to a helmeted device that permits full range of motion of the head and neck during normal activities and, in the event of an impact force to the helmet, transfers that impact force onto an arm affixed to a vest worn about the torso.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been proposed for absorbing the shock of a blow to a helmeted person. These devices generally affix to another part of the body. Examples of this are Romo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,509; Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,896; Sims, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,974; and Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,476.
Romo et al., disclose the use of a helmet which has been elastically fixed to a set of shoulder pads by flexible straps.
The Ackerman reference shows a pivotable, rigid device which restrains any forward, rearward, and lateral movement of the head, but permits some small degree of rotation of the head due to the pivotal mounting of the restraining bar in the shoulder pad.
Sims discloses the use of rings and hooks affixing the rear portion of the helmet to the shoulder pads to prevent hyperflexion of the head forwardly during athletic activity. Sims' device is designed merely to prevent forward movement of the wearer's neck in a dangerous manner.
The device disclosed in the Andrews reference utilizes a pivotal mounted helmet that may rotate on a track which surrounds the neck of the wearer. The head may then be rotated from right to left and the pivoted mounting of the helmet on the rotatable track permits forward and rearward movement of the head as well. While the device is adapted to receive a blow and transmit that force to the shoulders of the wearer, it restricts the range of motion of the head and neck by not allowing circumduction.
What is disclosed in the prior art, therefore, are devices which prevent any movement of the head and neck relative to the shoulders of the wearer or devices which attempt to absorb the shock of a blow without permitting the usual range of motion of the wearer's head and neck. Thus, what is lacking in the art is a system that allows the user full range of motion of the head and neck and, in the event of an impact force to the head, protects the head and neck.